


Losing You

by chillyacademic



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Pre-Time Skip, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyacademic/pseuds/chillyacademic
Summary: A short fic. I wanted to explore Crocodile's thoughts about Robin while in Impel Down. tw for mention of suicide.
Relationships: Crocodile/Nico Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Losing You

_“You’re going to miss me when all of this is over.”_

That was the last thing she said to him on the night before that fateful day. The day that irritating youngster with a straw hat humiliated him. The day everything he had worked for so long went up in flames. 

The day he killed her. 

However, that last part had been confirmed to him by another prisoner to be false. She wasn’t dead, but he was certain that he was dead to her.  
He had made a devastating mistake and now there was no way to tell her.

Crocodile let out a sigh as he leaned back against the cold wall in his lonely cell.  
Perhaps this was what he deserved after all. To be forgotten. _Erased._  
He hadn’t been planning on leaving anytime soon anyway, even if an escape had been possible. 

Maybe he’d hang around for a few more weeks, find the weakness of every prisoner he could see, just for fun.  
He couldn’t deny that it was amusing to hear them talk about him when they thought he wasn’t listening. Letting them think they had the upper hand on him.  
He would’ve loved to have a closer chat with them and watch their bodies slowly and painfully dehydrate until there’d be nothing left of them.  
Seeing the life in his victim’s eyes fade was something he’d never get tired of. Alas, that was in the past.  
His glory days were over and he had already accepted it. There was nothing left outside his cell that interested him.

_“You’re going to miss me when all of this is over.”_

Crocodile didn’t like how that had stuck. He remembered the tone of her voice. Sad.  
In a way, she probably knew what was going to happen.  
He should’ve seen it coming. He should’ve planned for it. He should’ve...  
It was too late for should haves. 

The days in his stinking and depressing cell all blended together. Perhaps it was daytime? There was no light to let him know.  
He barely slept and when he did, he had dreams of her. Her hair brushing against his skin. Her perfume that smelled faintly of lily. Her lips against his.  
It was agonizing. 

He often thought of ways to end his life. The warden had graciously let him keep his hook. Maybe Magellan had wanted him to use it. Crocodile wasn’t certain, but having it would’ve been handy for a quick ending.  
He contemplated several ways, but every time he woke up, he decided not to realise them. A small hope of seeing her again kept him from doing it. 

_Pathetic._

All of a sudden, he found himself staring at the cell right across from him. It wasn’t empty anymore. When did it become occupied?  
Crocodile knew who it was the moment he saw him, but he doubted that the new prisoner had seen him. His cell had always been clouded in darkness.  
It would’ve been easy, but he wasn’t going to let him know who he shared level 6 with. Why bother? No one cared. 

Someone in the cell to the right yelped and got Crocodile’s attention. He couldn’t see them, but he had figured that they were four people sharing one cell.  
Well, perhaps it was three now. Blood came oozing out from the bars. Not uncommon to see.  
That just meant less work for the guards. 

Looking back at the cell in front of him again, he realized there were now two prisoners in there. Both beaten. Both starved. How long had they been here? 

How long had _he_ been here?


End file.
